


爱的页边距5

by mollinism



Category: A - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollinism/pseuds/mollinism





	爱的页边距5

十一  
恋爱是这样一种东西，毫不相干的灵魂从地平线漫无目的地出发，游荡着掉进小行星绕转的轨道。直到油盐酱醋都用同一个牌子，直到眼鼻口目都带上另一个人的影子，心脏跳动的频率都趋于同步，爱成了习惯，恋人之间就再难分离开来。

费了好大劲把哭喊着“我们SVT一定要在一起啊”的崔胜澈拖到尹净汉床上安顿下来，徐明浩看了看钟居然已经快三点了。

胃里突然一阵翻江倒海，晚饭吃得太早了，吃完一直坐着积了食，刚又和崔胜澈喝了酒，徐明浩翻出几粒药胡乱咽了下去，头沾上枕头就陷入了昏睡。

徐明浩真的是累了，最近几天项目进度一直很紧，为了能和金珉奎多呆一会，徐明浩把时间一秒掰成两秒用，从屁股刚挨上办公室的椅子就一刻不停歇地忙碌着，这才顺利翘掉了加班。工作除了忙和累倒是没有太大问题，徐明浩最近总是不断接到经纪公司的电话，没想到刚来韩国时候被尹净汉拖去的帮忙的那次拍摄，几张样片让公司相中了徐明浩，想挖他做内部的摄影，主要是觉得他能力不错也不是圈内人应该可以不用在工资上太破费。

徐明浩苦笑着也不知道该怎么拒绝这坚持不懈的邀约，如果公司知道了他和金珉奎的关系怕是避之不及吧，可是这种事情又怎么能摆到明面上来说。

“不过，你真的没有关系吗。”尹净汉感到懊悔极了。

“嗯……那个事也过去那么久了，应该没事，不过肯定是不会答应的了。”徐明浩犹犹豫豫地掰着手指，“净汉哥，你帮我跟公司那边说说吧。”  
“好的没问题，你也不要想太多了，有事给我打电话，拜。”

就像尹净汉所说的一样，徐明浩总是披着唬人的怪物外衣，看似百毒不侵恣意潇洒，天生的信赖感让人轻易地对他诉说疾苦，其实疼痛会经过耳蜗实实在在一刀一刀地扎在心脏里，可靠的人总是需要在双倍的痛苦泥沼中艰难地自我救赎。 

尹净汉对上徐明浩眼睛的第一秒就知道，所以他用几年的照顾与陪伴来将那道防线砸得粉碎，并且教会徐明浩如何在畏惧的时候也可以躲在别人的背后，而不是用没有庇护的赤裸肉身直面世界的负面，甚至是恶意。可惜，徐明浩在这方面从来不是有悟性的学生，当一切向他袭来的时候，还是晚了一步，于是一瞬间变得千疮百孔。

最近徐明浩的梦境中总是弥漫着不安的摇晃与动荡，金碧辉煌的水晶吊灯悬挂在高高的天花板上，吊坠相互撞击发出异常清亮的声音，仿佛下一秒就会碎裂成千万份，然后一股脑地掉下来，一呼一吸都是无解的毒药。

徐明浩颤栗了一下从睡梦中坐起来，还好没有迟到，准确来说才睡了两个小时，背后的衣服已经被汗浸湿了，不如起来洗个澡吃点东西吧。

走出房门的时候，徐明浩发现崔胜澈已经走了，估计是睡醒了觉得丢人就偷偷溜走了，留下一张皱皱巴巴的小纸条说不好意思麻烦你了以后请你吃饭，徐明浩觉得好笑，放下纸条顺手给尹净汉报了一个平安。

好饿啊。徐明浩感到胃里空空如也，胃酸腐蚀着胃壁火烧得疼。虽说净汉哥临走前千叮万嘱要他好好吃饭，可是就自己这烂厨艺做出来的东西一口都咽不下去，而且上班几乎也没有时间去买菜，徐明浩这几天几乎都是全麦切片吃到饱或者泡面。

可是珉奎做菜真的好好吃，徐明浩抱着臂等待着微波炉发出叮的一声，要是有金氏外卖早餐服务就好了，不过他也很忙就是了，昨天还答应了去他那里住几天，今天晚上先回来一趟再去他家吧。徐明浩抱着手臂斜倚在壁橱上等待着微波炉里的东西旋转着加热。

胃里绞痛的感觉丝毫没有缓解，甚至还愈演愈烈。徐明浩皱起眉头想要伸手揉一揉，突然失去了意识，顺着壁橱，缓缓地滑落在地上。

 

十二  
徐明浩做了一个长长的梦，梦中不再有破碎的水晶吊灯，而是聚光灯下孤立无援的自己，站在宝石与荆棘堆积而成的垃圾场中央，抱着一团小小的火苗，双手难以承受火焰的炽烤却无法将之舍弃。

他永远无法忘记那些肆无忌惮的恶意和隐藏在漂亮面孔之下的丑陋，以及一切的一切给他带来的长久的痛苦梦魇。

徐明浩坐在上铺把小腿垂下来摇晃着，“净汉哥，其实我有一些犹豫。”

尹净汉从作业中抬起头来，摘下了眼镜把头发别到耳后，“怎么讲？”

“就是，我很喜欢匿名环境的评价，那样让我感觉到自己被时刻关注着，注视着，甚至喜爱着。可我有时候又会在想自己值不值得这样的关注，也许我的作品真的，没有意义，或者很愚蠢。也许有一天，我枯竭了，我做不出好的东西的时候，那些注视着我的目光，会不会想要杀死我。”

“明浩，你太在意别人的评价了。咱们创作的初衷不是为了具象自己内心闪烁的火花吗，摄影、绘画、设计，无论你想做什么，那都永远是一个人的修行。”

“在意吗……我好喜欢可是也好畏惧，我感觉每一天都走在鲜花与掌声之中，却又同时战战兢兢地踏入荆棘丛。我真的好羡慕你的无拘无束，仿佛从出生就拥有的自然随性的天赋。”

“我们明浩也很棒的好吗，你还记不记得你上学期的结语，再大胆一点，再大胆一点。”

毕业，成为职业摄影师，创作，获奖……一切循规蹈矩而蓬勃出仿佛永远不会湮灭的骄阳，直到那一场无妄之灾将美好的琉璃小屋击得粉碎。抄袭，剽窃，道德，强盗……一个有一个沉重的词语像枷锁一般残忍地落在徐明浩单薄的肩膀上，他长大嘴巴，却吐不出一个辩解的词汇来。一个人的沉默瞬间点燃了千百个人的怒火，没有感情的词语和字符大吵大闹，汇合成为惊悚的庞然大物，牵连着恶意与冤屈一齐浇在徐明浩头上。

“明浩，你还好吗？跟我聊聊吧。”

“我没事的，哥。”

“求求你了，跟我聊聊吧，跟我聊……”

徐明浩面无表情地挂断了电话。

直到尹净汉找到安安静静躺在床上机械地滑动着漆黑的手机屏幕疯狂地抱住他时，徐明浩才在温暖的怀中爆发出压抑了很久的暴雨。

此后世间少了一位天才的摄影师，多了一位看上去有些拘谨的小白领。

 

徐明浩在梦魇中感到有人拉住了他的手，他猛然睁开眼瞥见黑暗中一团模糊身影，像扑向汪洋中央唯一一根浮柴一样，徐明浩紧紧抱住那个身影，不受控制地颤抖着。

“明浩，明浩，醒醒。”

徐明浩睁开眼睛看到李硕珉担心的脸。李硕珉刚从睡梦中醒来有些懵懵的，胳膊还保持着握手的姿势，脸上被衣袖的褶皱压出红红的印痕，徐明浩冷静了一会，突然笑了出来。

“你的脸。”  
“你还笑呢，吓死我了，我去我哥家拿东西的时候看见就那样倒在地上，一动不动的，我还以为……”

徐明浩看着李硕珉快哭出来的样子，赶紧伸手捧住他的脸，“没事了，没事了啊。”

 

十三  
“净汉哥！你回来了！”徐明浩一开门见到躺在客厅沙发上尹净汉。

“几天不见，”尹净汉在徐明浩屁股上打了一巴掌，“会乱吃东西了啊，会晕倒了啊，你这个样子金珉奎也不节制节制。”

“说什么呢哥？”尹净汉真的是在徐明浩生气的边缘屡次试探却踩不中雷的神仙人，徐明浩刚咧着最要发作就迎上清爽的笑脸问他肚子饿了吗要不要吃饭。

“饭我就不吃了，待会还要去珉奎家。”

“哎，果然是儿大不中留啊。”尹净汉假装伤心地摇摇头，“不过，过两天他们不是就要休假了吗，那会有你们粘的，还急这一个晚上？”

“是这样吗，珉奎都没跟我说。”徐明浩顿了顿，“啊，那个胜澈哥……”

“他们放假干脆我也休息一段时间吧，还可以一起出去玩一玩。”

“净汉哥。”

……

“谢谢你，明浩，胜澈会很开心有你这个弟弟的。他这个人明明是个小孩子脾气却负担了太多的事情，明明累得快要撑不下去了在成员们面前还是他们的队长，我一直都知道，可是我不能去问，不能去说，我太害怕他因为我动摇，或者在我某一天离开的时候，他一个人会走不下去。我都知道，可是我还是讲了好过分的话，我也不知道为什么突然就说出了那种话。”

尹净汉盘腿坐在沙发上，肩膀耸起来用手臂撑着脚踝，长发散乱着看不见表情。

虽然是一团无根的风滚草，但是他始终还是那个温柔善良的尹净汉，温柔对待全世界，而善良只限于真正能走近他身边的人，比如李硕珉，比如徐明浩。

尹净汉对崔胜澈从来只谈性不说爱，因为爱让人绝望，浅尝一口就像罂粟花一样让人成瘾，因为自由自在的灵魂不允许束缚，不可以有牵挂，因为想要获得之前必须衡量失去之时承受的痛苦，因为害怕失去害怕受伤，所以从来不是

“你有点爱上崔胜澈了吧？”

尹净汉的心脏突然像被钝器击中一样，他有些慌张地躲闪着眼神。

 

“喂，珉奎呀。嗯？净汉哥在这呢，好啊，嗯，待会见。”

“怎么了？”

“他们说来咱们庆祝哥回归。”尹净汉一脸黑人问号。

说是为净汉接风，其实就是珉奎硕珉顺荣几个吵吵闹闹地一路杀过来团团围住尹净汉转圈，然后又把徐明浩架过来加入包围圈，最后大喊“欢迎你们回家”五六遍才把人放在沙发上。 

尹净汉被孩子们突如其来的迷惑行径感染到了跟着一起傻笑，眼神对上刚刚进门的崔胜澈，有些尴尬地一下收住了表情。崔胜澈仿佛无事发生一样，自然地换好鞋子贴着他坐在沙发上，顺手捉住尹净汉的一只手捏在掌心。

尹净汉有些困惑地转头看着崔胜澈，却撞进一双格外平静的眼睛，想说什么始终还是憋回去了。

“我们六个去旅游吧！”孩子们也并不是单纯来嬉闹的，权顺荣简单整理了一下刚才在金珉奎家里开小会的全部内容。

“明浩，你单位那边方便吗？”

徐明浩咬着牙根点了点头，因为金珉奎正眼巴巴地看着他，这算什么事啊，刚来新地方就这请假那请假，徐明给感觉自己的奖金在插翅飞走。

不过还是大家都在一起比较好。

“我想去游乐园！”权顺荣举手。“海边海边，这个天海边人少。”

眼看着又要吵成一团，“那就去有游乐园的海边吧。”尹净汉脱口而出，然后突然意识到什么一样停住了。

孩子们被突如其来的寂静搞得有些不知所措，都回头看着崔胜澈。

“去海边的游乐场吧。”崔胜澈做出决断后便起身离开了，挨个拍拍欢呼雀跃的孩子们，只留尹净汉在沙发上尴尴尬尬地一个人坐着出神。

 

十四  
徐明浩看着金珉奎大得可以把他人都可以塞进去的行李箱一头黑线，“你这是搬家还是旅游啊？”说着伸手打开行李箱帮他断舍离。  
金珉奎有些不好意思地挠挠头，饶有兴致地盯着地下蹲成小小一团正努力往外掏东西的身影，“徐明浩你这样好像一个小媳妇哦。”

一记肘击差点让金珉奎跪在地上。

行吧，金珉奎揉着小腿，眼泪汪汪地记下了这个血的教训：原来徐明浩还是个暴力甜心。

眼瞧着行李箱空出一大半，徐明浩回头瞅了一眼自己手边的轻便小包，灵机一动把包捞过来塞进空档里，“刚好诶！”徐明浩兴奋地打了一个响指，“拜托你了，珉奎先生~”

金珉奎眼前是徐明浩带着些许得意的明快笑容，从俯视的角度来看，徐明浩的小脸还有一点肉乎乎的，嘴角划出可爱的括号纹，金珉奎感觉心里一颗甜甜的彩虹糖炸裂开来，简直要抱着死沉的行李箱飘忽忽飞到天上去。

“净汉哥，你好了没，他们到楼下了喔。”“来了来了。”

他们租了一辆车，请经纪人小哥帮忙开车接送，几个人在后座上倒头就睡也不玩不闹，东倒西歪地像一滩熊猫团子，空气中只剩音量不大的轻音乐与均匀喷吐的鼻息。

一下车李硕珉权顺荣金珉奎几个小朋友就炸锅了，上蹿下跳东奔西跑什么都要玩，结果上了设施又吓得脸色苍白直说打死也不玩了。

徐明浩向来是喜欢这种刺激的玩乐的，正期待地搓搓手准备上场，又被七八只手团团摁住，说他身体才好不能受这种激烈动荡。徐明浩撇着嘴在旁边生着闷气，看着他们在高空哇哇乱叫又觉得好笑，心里又痒痒的还得承受过度保护的甜蜜痛苦。

金珉奎也是，一进游乐园就溜得无影无踪，不知道和他们跑到哪里疯去了，净汉哥他们躲在室内打游戏也没个人影，搞得我跟一个出来玩的一样，徐明浩开始有些委屈了。

徐明浩百无聊赖地嘎吱嘎吱咬着薯片，突然腰侧伸出一双胳膊，吓得他差点把薯片甩出去，“金珉奎，你疯了？”金珉奎拦腰把徐明浩从长椅上捞起来放在地上，拉着手就把人拽着往前跑去。

刚才不还说我是病人呢吗，老子防晒还没擦，徐明浩手里甚至还攥着刚才来不及放下的薯片袋子。

徐明浩被整个塞进摩天轮的车厢里。什么嘛，这么老土，徐明浩看着对面满头大汗、气喘吁吁却摘下口罩露出一脸期待和兴奋的金珉奎，心里爆发出一阵爆笑，为了保护一下自己男友创造的小氛围还是憋了回去。

说实话，这个氛围真有那么一些……诡异。

观览车摇摇晃晃地上升着，脚底的人慢慢缩小着尺寸，逐渐与天空相接，坐立不安的恋人与空气中跳动的荷尔蒙，一切出阁的行为在狭小的密闭空间中变得顺理成章起来。  
不过这个人什么情况，第一次谈恋爱吗？徐明浩眼见着金珉奎的兴奋逐渐变成窘迫，于心不忍地踢了他一脚，金珉奎仿佛抓住了救命稻草一般抬头望着徐明浩。

“你吃不吃薯片。”

金珉奎认输地把薯片嚼得震天响仿佛在跟无辜的油炸土豆薄片置气。

徐明浩仿佛看见了几分钟前的自己，突然被戳到笑点咯咯笑了起来，一边双手揉搓着金珉奎有些汗湿的头顶。

“呀，金珉奎，快要到顶了喔，你再不亲我可要再来一圈了。”徐明浩越来越感受到逗大型犬的乐趣了。

徐明浩乖乖闭上眼睛仰起脸。

金珉奎被惹得满脸通红，抱着薯片袋子指尖都僵硬了。

金珉奎瞪大了双眼看着徐明浩突然凑近的脸，嘴唇上轻轻地略过一瞬间温热的触感。

“你这个是啵啵，不是亲……”

徐明浩揪着金珉奎的衣领堵上了他的嘴，半句话还没说出来就化成了暧昧的轻声呜咽，直到两个人因为缺氧呼吸变得急促起来，才轻轻咬了一下他不听话的舌尖退了出去。

金珉奎发现怀里的人突然没了动静，“明浩？你怎么亲完就怂啊？”

“滚，”金珉奎胸口受到一记重击，“你爸爸恐高。”

 

清清凉凉的夜风仿佛将海边特有的咸腥味冲淡了些许，尹净汉和崔胜澈一前一后地牵着手在海边小路上走着，掌心传来暖暖的体温，仿佛一对真正的情侣那样。

“孩子们都睡了吧，疯了一天吃完饭还玩了那么多游戏。”

“嗯。”

“这边风景好像真的很好，我想明天给孩子们拍拍照片，说不定还可以送一些给你们下次回归用。”

“那再好不过了。”

“之前你们公司想聘明浩来着，不过之前跟你讲过应该是不可能了，真可惜啊，不然明浩和珉奎还能多呆在一起一会。”  
“嗯。”

“崔胜澈，为什么对我这样。”

尹净汉停住脚步，两只手臂被拉得长长的悬在空中。

“没有啊，我们不是一直这样吗。”

当然不是这样的。

“你是不是还在生气，我真的很抱歉那天说了很过分的话。”

“不会的，我真的不在意的，我不也没有控制好情绪吗，我……”尹净汉用力把崔胜澈拽向自己，扳着肩膀把他转过来面向自己。

崔胜澈冷淡的双眼突然心虚似的瞥开到一边，再对上尹净汉双眸的时候眼圈一瞬间红了，泪水夺眶而出，“这样对我不公平，见到你这张脸我还能说得出什么，尹净汉你就是个黑天使。”崔胜澈几天以来积压的情绪突然在此刻迸发出来，随着泪水倾泻汹涌，他伏在尹净汉肩膀上哭得上气不接下气。

崔胜澈暴雨般的泪水逐渐化作无声的啜泣，他哭得脱了力，倚着尹净汉并排坐在海边高高的栏杆上，海风迎面吹来，尹净汉的长发飘动拂过他的脸弄得他鼻尖发痒。

“还记得吗，我们第一次相遇就在海边，那时候你还是银色的头发，在海边就染上大海的颜色，在沙滩上就染上砂砾的金色，就像现在的发色一样。你总是在世界每一个角落里行走着，你第一次见我就告诉我你是一个不能停歇、命中注定的旅行家，因为一旦待在原地久了之后，你的皮肤就会像美人鱼一样干涸，所以要回到海里去，等到皮肤上的裂痕痊愈了之后，再回到陆地上来。”

“可是，你说谎了，你被困在首尔的小屋子里面了。那里有硕珉，有明浩，有……”崔胜澈轻轻叹了一口气，从尹净汉身上坐起来，眯着眼睛看向远处浓稠夜色下隐隐约约的海平面。

“谢谢你记着我的每一点细碎的压力和苦恼，谢谢你让明浩代替你来安慰我，虽然我一直在奢望着能够有那么一天，我也可以住进你的小房子里。”

“你明明不是不会爱人，我不愿相信我们在一起度过的漫长时光中，感受到的、看见的、听到的那些东西里面，都只是你的善良而已。明明谁的心思你看一眼就明白，为什么就是不愿意看一眼镜子里的自己呢。我的爱不会伤人，我不会让它伤害你的。我也可以好好努力让我的爱变得不那么炽热，不那么沉重，我只是希望你可以不用害怕，再靠近我一点点，一点点就好，不要再逃走了，尹净汉。”

徐明浩的话语突在此时然闪现在尹净汉脑海里，是爱吗，这几天的犹疑困惑与崔胜澈突然变得冷淡的恐慌此刻搅合在一起，真真切切地在心脏某处疼痛了起来。尹净汉就像一个自诩天才的叛逆少年，在完美无缺的计划得逞的前夕被抓了个现行。

“我脑子好乱啊……”

“我现在不需要答案，我可以等你。”崔胜澈用手撑着站起身来，拍拍膝盖上的灰尘，跳下栏杆准备往回走。

平静幽深的海面上倒映着天空中的星星点点，随着海浪的起伏摇曳闪烁着，如果天上的星星不小心掉进了水里，那么它可以和水面上这些闪光做伴吗，它会不会感到一丝孤独。尹净汉将一口夹杂着盐粒和湿气的海边的清凉空气深深吸进肺里。

“我们在一起吧。”

崔胜澈分明看见了天上的星星掉进了尹净汉的眼睛里。


End file.
